1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microprocessor based appliance controls and, more particularly, to an improved supervised start system for microprocessor based appliance controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, microprocessor based appliance controls have been utilized for controlling a wide variety of household appliances such as microwave ovens, dishwashers, washing machines, television sets and other appliances. Such microprocessor based appliance controls have become increasingly sophisticated as a result of the increasing versatility and capabilities of microprocessors which are programmed to perform a multitude of functions with integrated circuit components. However, age, environmental conditions and other factors sometimes cause critical components of the starting systems of the microprocessor based appliance controls, including the microprocessors themselves, to fail with the result that "phantom starts" may occur, i.e. a critical component of the starting circuitry of the microprocessor based appliance control may fail with the result that an unattended appliance, such as a microwave oven, may start and lock into a full power mode or other condition which is considered unsafe. By way of example, in a microwave oven, any unattended start of magnetron operation is considered unsafe.